With the development of society and economy, a number of motor vehicles in large cities has also increased, and an incidence rate of road traffic accidents has also increased. At the same time, a large number of novice drivers are generally unable to quickly complete lane change to avoid traffic accidents when they encounter the accidents due to inexperienced driving skills, which results in that a large number of rear vehicles are in congestion, and even some novice drivers may have scraping accidents with vehicles in other lanes during a lane change process, thereby increasing the congestion of the road.
In the event of traffic congestion, a lane change demand of an owner of a motor vehicle is difficult to achieve. If the owner of the motor vehicle forcibly changes a lane, an owner of an affected vehicle may be dissatisfied, and scraping accidents may occur frequently. If the owner of the motor vehicle waits in situ, vehicles in the rear of the motor vehicle may be bogged down.